Evening Star, Peaceful Wind, Youkai Crescent: Rewritten
by Aurora Truesdale
Summary: Read the adventures of demon siblings who grew up in the modern era, suddenly find themselves in the feudal era. Romance, chaos, pranks, battles all follow these two.
1. Chapter 1

Evening Star, Peaceful Wind, Youkai Crescent: Rewritten

Aurora Truesdale: Hey guys! Here it is. The first chapter. I tried to get it out quickly. Anyway, I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Mitsukai and Ryou and the idea of this story. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames shall be used to roast marshmallows.

_Ding dong ding dong._ The school bell rang. Out streamed the studens of Kasai School, a school located in a wealthy neighborhood in Tokyo. Two figures stood out amongst the students. Brother and sister were walking side by side. Their names were Tenshibana Mitsukai and Ryou. They were sixteen and 18 respectively and extremely exotic looking. Mitsukai and Ryou both had pale blond hair, (Mitsukai's hair reaching her thigh, Ryou's hair his chin) and amethyst eyes. Mitsukai was slender and lithe and Ryou had a slender build, yet muscled. Mitsukai was elegant, quiet and shy but had a playful streak. She played pranks on her brother and family members constantly. Ryou was intelligent and polite. He was very protective of his little sister. But, the most important thing about the two was that they were demons. Moon demons living in the modern-era. Their mother and father had been able to go into hiding and survive the Demon Extermination Act in the 1800 (A/N: I'm making this up.). In the modern era they had established a very good life for themselves and their children. Due to their appearance, Mitsukai and Ryou were revered but at the same time held at a distance. Neither of them cared very much. They had each other.

"Ne, onii-san….what do you think the Olden Times were like? Do you ever wish we could see for ourselves?" Mitsukai asked. Ryou was sitting at his desk working on his homework. He turned in his chair and thought carefully. "I suppose so. I often wonder what it would be like to transform into our true forms. To let the Moon shine on our bodies…but…it is impossible so it is useless to think of such things." Ryou turned away from his little sister. Mitsukai looked down. Ryou stood up and walked over to his little sister. He embraced her. "Gomen, I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Mitsukai nodded and pulled away. She smiled and skipped out of his room. She ran down the hall to her room. She flung herself onto her bed began to daydream. In her daydream she saw a handsome silver haired demon with a purple crescent. He smiled at her and reached his hand out…..

Mitsukai woke up thirsty. She looked at her alarm clock. 10:45 P.M flashed in red at her. She got up and went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. As she drank it she saw something outside. A flash of white darted across the yard. Mitsukai zoomed up the stairs and woke Ryou up. "Onii-san there's something outside!" Ryou got up and together they ran downstairs. They opened the door and stepped into the backyard of their large house. There, they saw her. A little girl all in white, holding a mirror. "My name is Kanna…I'm here to show you what you desire." Kanna's voice was monotonous but held a sweet note to it. "What do you mean? You're a demon aren't you?" Ryou asked. Kanna smiled. She lifted the mirror and it began to shine. Mitsukai and Ryou were engulfed in a strange light and then suddenly….they found themselves in a forest.

Aurora Truesdale: OK there it is. The first chappy. I hope you liked it. Forgive grammar and spelling mistakes please. I wrote and edited this at midnight. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Ryou and Mitsukai though. For this next part please understand that Mitsukai and Ryou haven't had battle experience. Also, just a warning. Sesshomaru will be slightly O.O.C. Because Mitsukai and Ryou are demons (full ones) I imagine he'd be nicer to them (not overly nice but curious. Besides this is set after Naraku's defeat. I forgot to mention that. Hehe,sorry. Oh and if you want omake you should private message me with an idea for omake! Anyways read and review please!

**Big thank you to AlianAnn for following and favoriting so quickly! I really appreciate it! :3**

'_I like pie'_-thinking

"I like donuts"-speaking

"**Cake"**-demon

Mitsukai and Ryou looked around. Trees and bushes were everywhere. Suddenly they heard something behind them. They both turned around. Mitsukai screamed and Ryou stepped in front of her protectively. An ogre stood in front of them, his mouth drooling. "Pathetic little demons…will make a nice snack for me." Mitsukai paled. "On three we run,"Ryou hissed at his sister. "One" The ogre took a step forward. "Two" Mitsukai and Ryou got ready. "Three!" As the ogre grasped at them with his big hand, the siblings ran. "Someone help us! Please!" Mitsukai yelled, her voice trembling in terror. The ogre was chasing after them and gaining. Suddenly Mitsukai found herself on the ground. "Onii-san!"She cried. Ryou looked back, his amethyst eyes widening in fear. The ogre was above his sister. Mitsukai screamed and the ogre reached out his hand. A whip of light came out of nowhere and cut the ogres hand off. He shrieked and shrank back. "Kaze no kizu!" A powerful attack destroyed the rest of the ogre. Ryou looked at where the whip had come from. A demon with silver hair and magenta markings on his face stood there. He wore armor and the clothes of a lord. Next to him stood a boy who looked like the demon albeit without the markings and more innocent looking. The boy had two dog ears on top of his head and had a large sword raised in front of him. Both had golden eyes. Ryou narrowed his eyes. He ran over to Mitsukai and helped her up. She looked at her saviors. "Thank you." She said simply, bowing to the strange pair. "Feh, you should really be more careful" The younger demon huffed. Then his eyes softened. "You two aren't from this time, are you? I can tell by your clothes. And the fact that you smell like demons but couldn't defend yourselves from a weak demon like that ogre, is weird." Mitsukai nodded. "Keh, Kagome's gonna love this…anyway my name is Inuyasha. The silent one next to me is Sesshomaru." Ryou bowed. "Nice to meet you. My name is Ryou. My sister's name is Mitsukai." Inuyasha nodded slightly. "Follow us." He and Sesshomaru headed back the way they had come. Mitsukai and Ryou looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the two.

Sesshomaru looked at the demon siblings who were now talking to Kagome, Inuyasha's mate. _'Strange…Inuyasha's miko said that she never felt any demons in the modern-era…and yet. These two have come from there.'_Sesshomaru thought as he gazed upon the demoness, Mitsukai. She was very beautiful, almost rivaling his mother's beauty. He narrowed his eyes as he sensed something deep inside of her. Mitsukai's youki was calm and lay pretty much dormant, however, it was powerful. _'Interesting.'_ He thought. Mitsukai felt a gaze on her and looked around. She blushed slightly when she saw that Sesshomaru was looking at her. She thought Sesshomaru was very handsome. '_Stop. Sesshomaru probably has a mate and besides. You need to get home.' _She hissed at herself mentally. "Wait so you're saying a little girl all in white named _**Kanna**_ brought you here?" Kagome said, her eyes widening. Kagome was a pretty girl with black hair and a fair complexion. She wore the clothes of a miko. "That's impossible. Kanna is dead." A girl in a purple yukata and a green apron said. Her name was Sango and she was a _taijiya_, a demon slayer. She was married to the monk Miroku, a handsome but lecherous monk. He in turn frowned. "Kagura, Hakudoshi and all of Naraku's incarnates are dead. But is it possible that the essence of Kanna was able to survive?" Kagome shook her head. "Her mirror broke, remember? Kanna's life force was the mirror." Mitsukai looked up. "Maybe a shard of her mirror remained intact…and was protected until the modern era…" She said softly. The group exchanged looks. "If that's true, is there a possibility that Naraku is back?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head. "Naraku was completely purified. The Shikon no Tama is gone too. Maybe Kanna is acting on her own." Ryou decided to say something. "Whatever the issue, Mitsukai and I need to get home. Our parents are probably worried about us." He said. Kagome looked at the siblings. "You can try the Bone Eater's Well….that's where I came through but…it might not work because you came here through Kanna's will." Ryou closed his eyes. "We'll try regardless of whether it works or not. Show us the way."

The group stood in front of the Bone Eater's Well. Mitsukai climbed onto the ledge and sat down. She peered down. "This is going to take us to the modern era?" She asked. Ryou placed a hand on her right shoulder. "It might," Kagome answered, "and it might not." Ryou jumped onto the edge and looked at the group. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. He grasped his sister's hand and jumped down the well. They reached the bottom. Ryou helped Mitsukai out. They looked around and saw….the faces of the people they had just said good-bye to. Ryou sighed. Mitsukai jumped out and smiled a radiant smile at the group. "Looks like we'll be staying here for a while."

Aurora Truesdale: There it is. The 2nd chapter. I'm going to try to make each chapter longer than the last. I'm not quite sure how long this story is going to be- hopefully around 30 chapters. See you all next time. Cyber Cookies to anyone who reviews, faves, and follows!


End file.
